


【Thesewt】久别重逢（pwp）

by shaw0907



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaw0907/pseuds/shaw0907
Summary: 从纽约回来后避而不见的弟和终于被彻底惹怒的哥，需要一场久别重逢的深入♂交流恋人关系已确定，含dirty talk和微惩罚play预警，地点是我超想看的箱子里(〃ω〃)





	【Thesewt】久别重逢（pwp）

【Thesewt】久别重逢（pwp）

　　

 

　　“这就是你自从回来后就对我避而不见的原因？”  
　　一道低沉的、不辨喜怒的声音在背后响起，长久的野外生存经验使得年轻的神奇动物学家本能地迅速抓起魔杖，对方却速度更快，一个缴械咒便轻易将那根满是磨损痕迹的白蜡木魔杖握在了手中。  
　　“忒修斯？”纽特这时才转回身，发现了这位不速之客的身份。  
　　“我明明在箱子上——”  
　　高大英俊的男人面无表情地看着他，纽特对上那双灰蓝色的眼睛，立刻挫败地闭上了嘴。  
　　他早该明白的，用来封锁箱子入口的魔法压根拦不住这位首席傲罗，过去忒修斯总是守着礼仪得到他的允许后才进入，只是因为他还没有踩到他的界线而已。  
　　而现在，忒修斯的目光如有实质般定格在自己身上，令纽特敏锐地察觉到，他的哥哥、他隐秘的地下恋人，在他从纽约远道而归却屡屡拒绝对方的第三天，是真的生气了。

　　不善言辞的动物学家不自在地拉了拉半挂在手臂上的衬衫，试图让自己看起来没那么狼狈——没错，他此刻几乎赤裸着上半身，手里还捏着一瓶白鲜，刚才正在用来给身上格林德沃留下的伤口上药。  
　　“那个，忒修斯，我是因为——唔——”  
　　纽特语无伦次地想要解释，却在对方下一个动作中差点失声叫了出来。  
　　忒修斯将魔杖抵在了他身上。  
　　浆洗发白的亚麻衬衫还敞开着，胸口大片皮肤暴露在空气中，在忒修斯审视的眼神下无所遁形。他沉着脸，棱角分明的英俊五官仿佛凝了霜雪，周身流露出在纽特面前极少见的属于首席傲罗的迫人气势，那种毫不收敛的威压令年轻的那位斯卡曼德不由自主瑟缩了一下。  
　　忒修斯依然不发一语，只是沉默着移动魔杖，冰凉的杖尖沿着纽特身上纵横交错的伤口缓缓划过，强大的魔力催生出柔和白光笼罩在皮肤上，那些被黑魔法鞭笞后留下的痕迹被一点点抹平，最后只剩下淡淡的红痕。  
　　从纽约返回伦敦的船上一直折磨着他的疼痛感逐渐消失了，这样温柔的治愈术令纽特想起了过去——他从来不是一个安分守己的孩子，为了神奇动物们受过的伤千奇百怪，忒修斯总是一边皱着眉头训斥一边替他治好所有的伤口，再巧妙的帮他瞒过父亲和母亲。  
　　“谢，谢谢。”纽特磕磕绊绊地说，伸手想拉起衬衫，手腕却被人牢牢抓住了。  
　　男人用一只手轻松将他禁锢住，低沉声线不容置疑地下达命令：“不许动。”  
　　纽特僵住了动作，抬头对上那双酝酿着风暴的灰蓝眸子，毫不怀疑如果自己继续试图推开的话，哥哥绝对会丢一个束缚咒干脆利落地把他捆起来。

　　忒修斯的感情就像一张耗费数十年光阴织成的巨大的网，细细密密将他整个圈套在其中，逃不开，挣不脱，可他从来都心甘情愿束手就擒。

　　忒修斯慢条斯理地用魔杖勾起纽特的衬衫，随意丢在了地上，又一件件除掉了他身上所有的遮蔽物，没有用咒语，仿佛故意在延长这个过程。  
　　施了无痕伸展咒的箱子里用魔法模拟出的环境四季皆备，日月星辰在不同时刻高悬天空，丛林、荒漠、雪原、湖泊星罗棋布分列在不同的位置，记录下纽特曾孤身走遍五大洲的足迹，为他拯救和保护的濒危神奇动物们提供最舒适的环境。  
　　此刻他们所在之地便是一处他为温热带生物布置的花园，气侯温暖宜人，清凉的风徐徐吹过，令箱子主人那具赤裸的清瘦修长的身体轻微地打了个战栗。  
　　“哥哥……”尽管早已不是第一次在忒修斯面前不着寸缕，这种既私密又近似公开的环境却令纽特更加局促，他甚至听到了窸窸窣窣靠拢过来的动物脚步声，善于观察的动物学家一边下意识分析是哪种动物的声音一边本能地伸手想要遮挡自己，然而刚刚一动就再次被男人紧紧钳住手腕，用力按在了面前那棵高大粗壮的深褐色树干上。  
　　葱绿的叶子扑簌簌落下，惊起一群噼里啪啦闪现又消失的球遁鸟，但他们的饲养者此刻已经自身难保，再也无暇顾及自己的“孩子”们。  
　　“Artemis，我真的放纵你太久了，以至于你居然敢把自己搞成这幅样子，甚至还妄图瞒过我。”  
　　想到大洋彼岸传过来的卷宗里的死刑记录，忒修斯怒极反笑，声音冰冷到几乎没有温度：“我亲爱的弟弟，这趟出去你可真是出息了。”  
　　“我……我逃出来了，那是个误会……”纽特紧张地吞了口口水，结结巴巴地试图解释，声音却在忒修斯的目光里越来越小，越来越心虚。  
　　在他过去的经验里，这个样子的忒修斯极其少见，但一旦发生就往往预示着直到第二天他都会下不了床。  
　　上一次出现这种情况还是他偷偷给魔法部递了辞呈，再上一次则是对方得知他被开除的真正原因是替一个斯莱特林女孩顶罪。  
　　而悲惨的是身为一个优秀的学者纽特知道该怎么安抚5X级的极端危险神奇动物，却偏偏对怒火中烧的哥哥无能无力。

　　忒修斯没有给他说下去的机会，强硬地将那具削瘦单薄的身体扣在怀里，拉高他的双手随意用一个无杖咒束缚在树上，两根手指粗暴地塞进纽特微张的嘴里。  
　　不等命令纽特便乖乖探出舌尖沿着指节舔舐，又两根一起含住深深吸吮，希望能略微平息一点哥哥的怒意。压抑已久的男人并不领情，故意来回按压着湿热的口腔内壁，夹住他柔软的舌头玩弄，甚至模拟性交的姿势抽插。  
　　纽特无法说话，只能从喉咙里发出猫咪似的呜呜的抗议声，忒修斯不为所动，另一只手探到前面沿着锁骨到胸口一路抚摸下去，刚刚被治愈的伤痕还带着浅浅的粉色嫩肉，被指节上粗糙的薄茧激得又麻又痒，舒爽与刺痛一并来袭，纽特忍不住张开嘴轻叫了一声。  
　　“真湿。”忒修斯顺势抽出手指，捻了捻指尖的津液，打量着他被蹂躏得水光淋漓色泽鲜艳的嘴唇，好整以暇地问：“下面也一样，是不是？。”  
　　纽特不由自主并拢了双腿，他的身体比常人更敏感，早在成年之后就被兄长开发得熟透了，久别重逢的思念和渴望让他在被挑逗的一开始就已经悄无声息地流出了水，甚至一点点洇湿了裤子。  
　　没有人会比亲手把他调教成这样的忒修斯更清楚这一点。  
　　炙热的手掌沿着脊椎下移，在柔韧的腰线捏了一把，然后分开了臀缝，犹有湿意的两根手指随意摩挲了几下纽特因为紧张而不断翕合的后穴小口，然后直接插了进去，带着几分检查意味毫不留情地戳刺着内壁嫩肉。  
　　在过去的情事中忒修斯极少使用咒语润滑，他更享受亲自动手把不管操了多少次仍然天性羞涩的弟弟完全打开准备好的过程，看着纽特在纯情与放荡之间摇摆一度是种秘而不宣的情趣，然而今天这个举动对纽特来说却更像是一种惩罚和折磨。  
　　穴口红艳艳的紧紧裹住修长手指，褶皱完全被撑开，太久未经情事的穴道紧窄非常，却又早已被情不自禁分泌出的湿滑液体浸润了，无比热情地迎上来吸吮讨好熟悉的入侵者。  
　　傲罗修剪整齐的指甲不经意刮擦过甬道内壁，轻车熟路地寻到最敏感的地方用力碾磨，久违的快感瞬间侵袭了他所有的感官，纽特顿时被刺激得泄出诱人的呻吟，残存的羞耻感让他紧紧咬住了唇，身体却难以控制地不断颤抖起来。  
　　忒修斯抽出手指，将上面挂的透明液体抹到纽特红润的嘴唇上，不许他再咬着自己，用仿佛正在处理公务的正经口吻评价：“Artemis，贞洁的月亮女神知道你还没被操就流了这么多水吗？”  
　　纽特以肉眼可见的速度红了脸，连眼角都通红着泛起绮丽艳色，后穴突如其来的空虚让他难耐地辗转着，情不自禁垂头想去舔那两根手指，消灭“罪证”或者渴求别的慰藉，忒修斯却置之不理，任由他贴在自己身上小幅度扭动，声如蚊蚋吐出断续的喘息：“哥哥，求你……”  
　　“求我什么？说清楚。”  
　　男人漫不经心地回答，抬手不轻不重捻弄着纽特胸前逐渐挺立起来的小巧乳尖。  
　　纽特张了张嘴，脸颊愈发绯红，简直像要烧起来，终于自暴自弃一般呜咽出声：“求你进来……求你干我——”  
　　尾音被突如其来的深深贯入顶得变了调，化成骤然扬高的呻吟，融化在被情欲炙烤得无比热烈的空气中。  
　　忒修斯依旧穿着整齐的西装三件套，甚至大衣都没有脱，只是解开了皮带和拉链，将早已勃起的粗大阴茎狠狠顶进了那具温暖湿润的身体。  
　　早已湿的一塌糊涂的后穴十分容易地全根接纳了巨大火热的凶器，但忒修斯动作并不像以往大多数时候那样体贴，总是充分照顾年轻人的感受再温柔地予以满足，这一次他粗暴而不讲技巧，毫不留情地顶到纽特体内最深处，随即便是疾风骤雨般的抽插，用力之大甚至能听到黏腻的水声和皮肉撞击的声音。  
　　纽特被又快又狠的冲撞弄得大脑一片空白，他再也无法思考，只能死死攀住眼前的树干，几乎错觉会被哥哥干死在自己的箱子里。

　　阔别数月，他的身体很容易就被勾起了曾经的记忆和欲望，即便是盛怒之下忒修斯的进入其实也并不会让他真的很疼，但这样的忒修斯让他感到无措和愧疚，纽特终于忍不住带着哭腔求饶，在又一次尽根抽出又没入时连自己都无意识地向身后的男人撒娇。  
　　“哥哥，疼……”  
　　“你还知道疼？”  
　　傲罗叼着他的耳垂，一手压在他胸前的伤疤上隔开粗糙的树干，压住心中的后怕咬牙切齿地反问，身下动作丝毫不停，无视那双雾蒙蒙含泪的绿眼睛，打定主意绝不对他的小月亮心软。  
　　“我，我错了……”  
　　纽特委委屈屈地偏头去寻忒修斯的嘴唇，想要兄长像往常一样落下温柔的亲吻，但是这一次并没有如愿。  
　　忒修斯只是狠狠咬住了细白后颈的一小块皮肉，仿佛要将永远让人担心的弟弟吞吃入腹，再也不受任何伤害。  
　　如此激烈的操干下纽特很快就承受不住地绷紧脚尖射了出来，忒修斯享受着他同时收紧的穴道，解开被困的双手，以仍然插在体内的姿势把人翻过来抱在了怀里，保持着节奏抬高修长的腿变换了角度操弄。  
　　纽特整个人几乎挂在兄长身上，只觉得全身上下的支点似乎只剩下了体内的又硬又热的凶器，粗大阴茎恶劣地抵在体内快乐的源泉反复碾磨，衣冠楚楚秉性克制的兄长还在耳边不断吐出意想不到的下流词句。  
　　“还没碰前面就射了出来，哥哥的小荡妇是怎么忍得住一个人在外的？有没有自己张开大腿玩过饥渴的后面，嗯？”  
　　炙热的呼吸洒在耳边，将那些羞耻的话一字不差地送进来，极度的快感从尾椎一路传到大脑，全身都被人掌控住肆意摆弄，过于剧烈的刺激让纽特整个人从上到下都红透了，他不住扭动着身体，不知是想迎合还是逃离。  
　　“说话。”  
　　柔软的身躯贴在身上来回蹭动，忒修斯清晰地察觉出青年比离家前又瘦了几分，抬手不客气地在胞弟雪白紧翘的臀肉上拍了一巴掌，不算很疼，声音却很响亮。  
　　“别！”纽特哀叫了一声，下意识把体内兴风作浪的巨大阴茎夹得更紧了，他胡乱摇头又点头，金棕色的蓬松卷发乱糟糟垂下来，口中断断续续发出夹杂着呻吟的含混音节：“我有的，有自己做过，但是要想着你……哥哥，每次都要想着你才能……”  
　　那些独自在外的夜晚，黑黢黢的森林洞穴，他曾无比想念兄长的一切，他的拥抱，他的亲吻，他的胸膛，还有每次都完全贯穿他的粗大火热的阴茎，像要把他彻底占有、填满，让他整个灵魂都充满无可比拟的满足与欣悦。  
　　生性害羞的动物学家这一刻意外的坦诚，下身甬道主动收紧吸吮着体内肆虐的凶器，竭力抬起头，可怜巴巴地再次试图向他的哥哥兼爱人讨一个亲吻。  
　　“忒修斯，我很想你……”  
　　忒修斯拨开他额前汗湿的头发，凝视着那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛，低头亲了亲颤抖的睫毛和鼻翼两侧散落的细碎雀斑，然后终于如愿咬住那两片柔软的唇，深深吻了下去。  
　　情感与身体的双重满足带来了再一次高潮，纽特从喉咙里发出一声拔高的尖叫，甬道无规律地痉挛着收缩绞紧，令人头皮发麻的巨大快感袭来，忒修斯咬牙快速重重地操干了几十下，将白浊液体全数射在了温热湿软的体内。

　　高潮后虚软无力的身体瘫软着往下滑，忒修斯一把捞住弟弟软趴趴的细腰，顺势压着他倒在柔软的草地上，同时不忘把手垫在脑后以免摔到。  
　　情爱的余韵浪潮般涌来，淫靡液体顺着大腿根滑落，纽特好一阵恍惚，直到听到头顶轻微地连续“啪啪”几声才回过神来。  
　　那是三只球遁鸟。  
　　他们挤挤挨挨并排蹲在巢穴里探头探脑，圆圆的大眼睛一眨不眨地望着他们的饲养者。  
　　纽特理智瞬间回笼：“莫洛！查尔！还有维妮！他们怎么在这里？”  
　　“不是他们在这里，是我们正在他们搭巢的树下。”  
　　仍然覆在身上的忒修斯轻笑一声，暧昧地在他耳边吹气：“mommy，他们都看着你呢。”  
　　纽特机械地转头环顾四周，毒角兽懒洋洋地躺在远处甩了甩尾巴，角驼兽带着宝宝站在山顶叫了一声，杜戈尔从空气中现形冲他鼓励地点点下巴——交配是动物的正常本能，他们这么告诉饲养者——别问为什么，他就是看的出来。  
　　嗅嗅不知何时也悄悄蹭了过来，背上还驼着皮克特，小树枝伸出长长的叶子探过来给他擦了擦汗，忒修斯随手摘下西装袖扣递给嗅嗅，小东西满意地一溜烟跑了。  
　　“梅林的胡子啊！”神奇动物学家在长久的震惊后终于回过神，满脸通红地用手挡住脸，再也说不出一句话来。  
　　忒修斯一边解开自己方才被扯乱的衬衣一边装模作样地思考着，伸手抓过落在一旁的魔杖，大发善心一般提出建议：“你怕被孩子们听见的话，就咬着？”  
　　他刻意咬重了“孩子”这个单词发音，踢掉碍事的西裤与纽特彻底肌肤相贴，再次硬挺起来的部位毫无阻碍地顶了顶身下人，意味深长地说：“反正，我们还需要很长时间……”  
　　纽特已经被刺激得索性抛弃了羞耻，狠狠瞪了不怀好意的兄长一眼，可惜刚被眼泪浸润过的绿眼睛毫无威慑力。他张口想咬住魔杖，那根木质品却突然被人抽走了，一声短促的呻吟就这样毫无遮挡地流泻出来。  
　　忒修斯分开他的双腿，就着被过度使用尚未闭拢的穴口再次插了进去，滚烫的唇贴在耳边诱哄：“在那之前，先叫一声daddy听听？”  
　　纽特一口咬住了哥哥坚实的肩膀，他早该知道的，今天绝没那么轻易过关。

　　但他也知道，忒修斯·斯卡曼德总有一千种方法可以如愿以偿。  
　　因为纽特·斯卡曼德永远心甘情愿。

 

 

　　


End file.
